I Dare You (Boy's Edition)
by Renshiro
Summary: Tiz and Ringabel have a little friendly competition.
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of spring, and the crew was stopping at Caldisla. Tiz and Ringabel were just walking around the town while Agnes and Edea shopped for supplies (Agnes was the only one who could kinda keep Edea's sugar crave in check). The boys stopped at a nearby cafe to get something to eat and drink. Tiz got orange juice and a donut, and Ringabel got black coffee and a bagel. As they ate outside, Ringabel came up with a random yet devilish idea.

"Tiz. I challenge you to a contest." Ringabel said simply.

"Where did this come up from?" Tiz asked.

"Nowhere. Out of the blue. Anyway, the challenge is to see who can collect the most money from defeating nearby enemies." Tiz wasn't stupid, and knew something was up. "What's the catch?" He asked while taking a gulp of orange juice.

"If I win, you have to take Agnes out to dinner." Tiz nearly choked on his juice, and had to spit it back into his cup. "WHAT!?" Tiz exclaimed.

"If you win, I can't flirt with any girls for a week. I don't want to, but there has to be a win for you too." Tiz thought about what Ringabel said, and made up his mind.

"If I win, you can't flirt for a month AND have to kiss Edea, on the cheek, and face the consequences. THEN, I'll agree." It was Ringabel's turn to think. Then he drank the rest of his black coffee and said, "Deal." They shook on it. They agreed to start at sunrise. Tiz went off to get ready.

Tiz went off to get his supplies for the next day's challenge. He was buying X-potions, Turbo Ethers, and new weapons. While he was walking, he found Agnes looking at fresh fruit. She found a some strawberries and bought some. She remembers that it is one of Tiz's favorite fruits, and lightly blushes. Then she turns around and sees Tiz.

"Tiz! What are you doing here? Why are you buying supplies? It's Edea's and my turn to collect the supplies."

"Uh… I'M GETTING EXTRAS! Yes, I'm getting extras. Never know when you might need them. Where's Edea, anyway?"

Agnes sighed. "She's in the cake shop."

"Uh huh. Listen, I gotta go. See ya!"

"Wait, Tiz!" But it was no use. Tiz bolted off so fast that he left a dust trail behind him. Agnes sighed again, and went to get Edea from the cake shop.

-.-.-


	2. Chapter 2

At sunrise, Agnes and Edea went to get the boys for breakfast. But when they opened the door to wake them up, they were gone. Their beds were made neatly, and there was no trace of them.

"Where could they be?" Edea wondered aloud.

"Yes. Where are they?" Agnes thought. "Although Edea, Tiz and Ringabel did seem very strange at dinner time last night, did they not?"

"Yeah! They did!" Edea exclaimed. "Ringabel didn't comment on me eating too fast and how it would ruin my beauty…" Edea did seem kinda sad about thinking about this, but Agnes pretended that she didn't see anything peculiar.

"Let's see if the proprietress knows anything." Agnes suggested, and they went to the Drunken Pig. As they ate their breakfast, the proprietress told them what they knew.

"I made them boys their breakfast, they told me to make a lot of extra, they ate as fast as they could, packed some up, said it was for their lunch and dinner. Then, they took giant packs filled with supplies and weapons and put their food in it. Then they bolted out the door."

"Strange. Thank you, Miss proprietress." Agnes said.

"Trnk thur!" Edea managed to say with a mouthful of food.

"Manners, Edea!" Agnes cried out. Edea swallowed her food, and properly said thank you. They decided to look for them if they didn't come back by 6 o'clock. When they didn't, the girls went out to where they thought they would find the boys. In the forest.

Before they walked through the plains and the forests, looking for the boys, they took weapons and supplies. But, they hadn't had to use them yet, because they hadn't been attacked by any monsters.

"Where are all the goblins and what not?" Edea asked. "I want to fight something. Even something weak."

"I don't know, Edea." Agnes replied. "Oh! A group of goblins!"

"Yes! Something to fight!" But before either could move, all three goblins that were there were shot by a barrage of arrows. Then they saw Tiz in the Ranger costume collect all the pg and leave as fast as he could.

"What was he doing?" Agnes asked.

"I don't know, but let's go back to the Grandship. They'll have to come back at sometime."

"Good idea!" And with that, the girls went back to the Grandship to wait for the boys.

-.-.-


	3. Chapter 3

At around 8 o'clock, the boys came back. The girls took a good look at them. Tiz changed into a templar, and Ringabel was a thief. They had dust and dirt all over their faces and clothes. Tiz was clutching his shoulder, and it looked a little red.

"Where were you?" Agnes asked. They ignored her, instead going to their room.

"How was your hunt?" Ringabel asked.

"Good. But, before we count our pg, could you look at this wound? I would ask Agnes, but she would freak. You're the second best at white magic." Tiz then took off his shirt. It was a nasty wound, straight through the shoulder.

"Oooo… how did you get this one?" Ringabel asked.

"I was shot by a goblin archer from behind. Would've gone through my chest if I didn't move. I got the arrow out, but I didn't want to do anything else to it. The sun was setting, so I made my way to the Grandship. Think you can heal it?"

"I think I can. But not with magic." With that, he took out a sewing kit. "I'm stitching it. I'm using Sleep on you, okay?" Tiz nodded, and lied down. Ringabel cast the spell, and Tiz fell asleep. With that, Ringabel started sewing the wound. When he finished, he cast Esuna on Tiz, and he woke up.

"Thanks, Ringabel."

"No problem. Now, to see who won…" They then counted the pg. Ringabel won by 1,293 pg.

"Yes!" Ringabel shouted in glee. "Now you have to take Agnes out to dinner!" Ringabel turned to see the look of horror on his face, but that's not what he found. He found a scary look, the look someone has when they outsmarted you.

"Remember that time I distracted Edea long enough for you to get a picture of her without food?" Tiz asked. Ringabel remembered, and he didn't like the way this conversation was going. "You said that you owe me. Time to pay back."

"This was your plan all along!" Ringabel exclaimed.

"No. Not exactly. I wanted to win so I could use it another time, but I played the card early. So for me, it was win-win situation." Tiz replied with an evil grin. Now, both Tiz and Ringabel have to go through their dares.

-.-.-


	4. Chapter 4

"Tiz! Ringabel!" Agnes cried out. The boys were coming to the breakfast table with their hair really messy, which is very strange for Ringabel. They were wearing pants and tank tops. "What happened to your shoulder, Tiz?" It was stitched up very neatly. "Nothing, nothing." Tiz said.

Tiz and Ringabel were staring daggers at each other. They agreed last night that Tiz would have to do his dare first, because he lost the "main event."

"Uh… Agnes?" Tiz mumbled.

"Yes, Tiz?" Agnes asked.

"Do you want… want to go out to dinner tonight?" Edea had a face of complete shock, and Ringabel had a smug look on his face. Agnes had no idea what she was getting into.

"Sure!" Agnes said. Tiz realized that she had no idea what she was doing, smirked a little, and looked toward Ringabel. He looked frustrated. He thought Agnes would embarrass Tiz, while still getting them to be a couple. He didn't know that she wouldn't know that this was a DATE! Edea, on the other hand, saw this as an opportunity to get Tiz and Agnes together and made a plan.

Edea was helping Agnes dress, forcing her to dress nice.

"Why must I wear these clothes, Edea? It is just a dinner with…" Agnes said. She blushed before she could finish the sentence.

"Your date with Tiz must be perfect." Edea replied with confidence.

"I guess it...wait, did you say date!?"

"Uh...yeah? Didn't you know? You did say yes… uh Agnes? You okay?"

Agnes fainted.

Tiz was in the boy's bedroom getting ready as well. He was going in his usual attire, he was trying his best to be a bit better than usual. He trimmed his hair a little, but it was still noticeable. He put on cologne. He did little things that, little by little, made him look a bit better than normal. Ringabel walked in to check on him.

Ringabel whistled. "You look like a new and improved man."

Tiz smiled. He looked proud and confident.

"Oh, by the way, Agnes said she hates you." Tiz didn't say anything, but his face was shocked. He, too, fainted.

"I was only kidding…" Ringabel mumbled as he picked up Tiz and carried him to the infirmary.

-.-.-


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry this chapter took so long. School REALLY gets in the way! So without further ado… the next chapter!_

 _Edea and Ringabel grinned evilly as they watched their plan unfold. They knew that there was no way that this could or would fail. They watched as their victims laid helplessly on the...infirmary bed…_

Agnes woke up and yawned. As she rubbed her eyes, she looked around and, although her sight was blurry, she saw that she was in the infirmary. Agnes remembered why she was here and blushed a dusty pink. She moved to get out of bed, and felt someone.

"Maybe it's Edea. She probably got tired." Agnes thought. She grabbed Edea's arm to wake her up and froze. The arm wasn't soft and squishy, but muscular. It felt like..Tiz? (She felt his arm multiple times cause when she got scared, she grabbed onto Tiz.)

Agnes slowly turned to see Tiz sleeping blissfully. Agnes almost screamed, but stopped herself, worrying that Tiz would wake up. She instead watched him sleep soundly. She cuddled next to him, feeling his comforting warmth. She then thought of something.

She looked around to see that no one was looking. Then she faced Tiz and kissed him. She held this position for many seconds. In those seconds, Agnes' lips woke Tiz up.

Tiz felt something on his lips when he woke up. He opened his eyes and saw Agnes. Agnes saw Tiz's open eyes and being startled, jumped back. Tiz realized what she did, and screamed.

-.-.-


	6. Chapter 6

In the last chapter, I said Tiz screamed. I lied. Sort of. :D

Tiz opened his mouth to scream, when Agnes came and kissed Tiz, again. Tiz's eyes went even wider than they already were, if that was possible. He was in complete shock. Agnes, his crush, no, the love of his life, was kissing him! His mind was having an inward argument.

 _This is a dream. An_ _ **REALLY**_ _good dream, but just a dream…_

 _No, she likes you! It's obvious._

 _I'm just interpreting signs wrong._

 _Haven't you SEEN her blush!?_

 _She's just always hot._

 _You mean REALLY hot!_

 _Shut up!_

 _Kiss her back._

 _No!_

 _Don't be a sissy!_

Agnes backed up from Tiz when she realized that he wasn't kissing her back.

"Maybe he doesn't like me…" She thought. Tears started to stream down her face. This brought Tiz back to reality. He wiped the tears from her face. Agnes looked up. That's when Tiz leaned in to kiss her back. It was short and brief, but to them, it felt like a millenia. They looked at each other in the eye affectionately, and then Ringabel and Edea barged in.

"YEEEEEAAAAAH!" they screamed aloud. They burst into the room and hugged the new couple. "You guys finally got together!"

While Edea was screaming at Agnes and Agnes was burying her face in her hands, Tiz leaned over to Ringabel.

"That counts as my date?"

"Nope." Ringabel replied. "Still need to do that."

"Ready to do your half of the dare?"

"No."

-.-.-


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I took so very long to post. Moving, going to a new school, life's tough. So here is the final chapter!

"RINGABEL!"

The grandship boomed with the sound of Edea's voice. Clouds were blown away and birds and fish were scared away. Yeah, her scream was that loud. Ringabel was running for his life, swearing to himself that he would kill Tiz if it was the last thing he ever did (before Edea killed him).

Edea was just watching the clouds go over the grandship. As she looked, she made out shapes in the clouds. First she saw a bunny, then a dragon, and then a heart. As the heart-shaped cloud changed form because of the wind, it made a strange resemblance to Ringabel. She felt herself blush, then immediately after questioned it.

"Why?" She thought. She had been thinking of Ringabel a lot lately, and as she started to drift of into the world of a certain handsome male (certainly not Ringabel), she was jolted back to reality by a shadow. Before her instincts kicked in and made her turn around, she felt something on her lips. She struggled at first, then relaxed. She unconsiously observed how the lips were soft yet had a roughness to it, and that they were very salty. Then, just as quickly as it happened, it ended, and the figure was gone, but it dropped something. It was then when she actually understood what had happened. Her first kiss was taken away by a strange figure.

She was furious and almost kicked the thing that the figure dropped, but looked at it. It was a black book with a single letter on it. D. She then understood exactly what happened. She had her first kiss taken. By Ringabel. She was a black demon now, with a red aura around her. She sucked up enough air to put out a forest fire, and yelled…

Ringabel heard the cry of Satan's wife, and he knew he was dead. He dropped the D book by accident, and now, it was enough proof to understand who did it in about 2 seconds. He ran to his room, locked the door, bolted the lock, and ran into the covers of his bed. About 5 seconds later, the door blew open, and Edea the Demon marched in and tore the covers off of Ringabel. When he turned, he saw the evil yellow twinkle in her eye. He shut his eyes as tight as he could, and started counted to ten. Or at least he was going to.

He was stopped by Edea's lips on his. It was different than before, because instead of a one-way kissing, they were both getting into it. Edea's lips were soft and fluffy, and tasted of sugar an strawberries. They got on top of the bed and started cuddling, never separating their lips. They just lay there, making out. It was a while before Ringabel realized that Edea was trying to enter his mouth with her tongue. He let her in and then tangled her tongue with his own. It was a wrestle of dominance, and Ringabel won out, and he explored her mouth. Edea moaned as she felt her lover's flesh in her mouth, licking the sides and top as well. She lightly sucked on his tongue, and Ringabel groaned. They stopped to take a breather, staring at each other. Edea got off the bed and started taking off her shirt. Ringabel, being the gentleman he was, turned away.

"Stop, Edea. You mustn't take off your shirt."

"Relax, Ringabel. I have a tank top."

Ringabel relaxed and turned around. Edea had lied. She was in a red bra and panties with black laces. Her face was as red as her bra, a deep dark red. Ringabel turned into an even darker shade. He was speechless as Edea crawled onto the bed to unbutton Ringabel's coat.

"Why?" Ringabel asked.

"Well, we're a couple now, right?"

"Huh?" Edea rolled her eyes. Boys are so dumb.

"We just went through all of that, and you're saying that we should just forget it ever happened?"

Ringabel blinked. Then smiled. "I guess we are a couple then." By then, Edea had taken off Ringabel's coat and was staring at his muscles and abs.

"It's all mine. HE'S, all mine." She thought, before they started again. _

Tiz and Agnes came back from their date, holding hands and smiling. They were tired, so they decided to sleep in Tiz''s bed. When they entered they saw Ringabel and Edea half naked, cuddling each other. Agnes walked over and put the sheets over them.

"Let's sleep somewhere else." Tiz suggested. And with that, they left the two alone with their sweet dreams...


End file.
